Sparks
by ElishaNevaeh
Summary: Basically the same as the movie, but with some tweaks to fit in my OC. I'm not very good with summaries so I'll let you all read my story for yourselves. So far everyone who's read it has said it's good, but I'd like to know what others think. Please Read & Review. I hope you all enjoy it; I know I enjoyed writing it.
1. Chapter 1: Nova

"Eli, Fury's calling a meeting." Natasha called as she ran into the gym. Hearing this I jumped down from my spot and rolled as I hit the floor. Back on my feet I grabbed my T-shirt and pulled it on over my tank top as I ran to the door.

"Well come on then slowpoke." I said enthusiasticlly as I ran past Natasha. That was all it took to send my best friend racing down the hall after me. Bursting into the conferance room we both braced our hands against our knees and gasped for breath.

"God Eli...how can you...run that fast?" She panted.

"Practice...lots and lots of practice...also, you owe me ten bucks now." I said flashing her a smile. We had completely forgotten about the meeting until we heard Director Fury clear his throat. Looking up we found the rest of our teammates staring at us and we stood up regaining our composure. Across the table I saw Fury glaring at me and flashed him an apologetic look. Sighing he let his expression soften and went back to conducting the meeting as I took my seat between Steve and Tony. Director Fury knew I didn't normally let my energetic nature interfere with my work, but as of late I hadn't been keeping myself in check. It seemed like if I wasn't keeping myself distracted at all times I was fighting with everyone around me. Lost in thought I barely noticed my vision shift from Director Fury to the empty seat between Bruce and Natasha. Closing my eyes tightly I tried to block the images that came flooding into my mind.

"Elisha, are you alright?" Steve asked from beside me. Snapping my eyes open I found my vision blured and it took me a moment to realize I was crying.

"I...I'm fine; just had something in my eye." I said. Looking around the table I saw that I hadn't convinced anyone.

"Agent Tanis, go get some sleep; we can handle this." Fury said. From around the table came worried nods of agreement.

"But Sir I..." My attempt to argue failed as Fury cut me off.

"That's an order Tanis." He said sternly. Knowing not to argue the matter further I stood and quietly exited the room. Back in my own room I picked up the picture frame beside my bed and sat down staring at the figure behind the glass.

"Wherever you are please come back; I need you." I said as tears began rolling down my cheeks to fall onto the glass. His smiling face peering up at me through the glass only made my heart ache more. Laying on my side on my bed I clutched the picture to my chest and began to sob. I wasn't sure when I fell asleep but the next thing I knew I was sitting bolt upright in bed gasping for air. Looking down I found myself drenched in sweat with the picture frame lying beside me. I knew I had had a nightmare and silently thanked my brain for blocking it from my memory. Getting up, I put the picture back on my nightstand and grabbed clean clothes and a towel before heading to the bath. After an hour long soak I got out and headed back to my room. On the way I overheard two soldiers talking about Loki and stopped dead in my tracks.

"What was that about Loki?" I asked turning to the men. Exchanging a strange look they stayed silent and I stepped forward. Grabbing the bigger of the two by the collar of his shirt I pulled him to my level and glared at him. From the terrified looks they were giving me I knew my bright teal eyes must have changed to silver, but I didn't care.

"I expect you to answer me when I ask you a question do you understand?" I hissed throught clenched teeth.

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am. I'm sorry; it...it won't happen again Miss Tanis." He stammered out as his friend stood back too afraid to speak.

"Now tell me what you said about Loki." I said.

"We h-heard the Captain and Iron Man caught him and he's being held in the Hulk's cage." He said and I quickly let go of his shirt before taking off toward the containment bay. Stopping briefly in the doorway I saw the rest of the Avengers standing around the room, but I was only concerned with the man inside the 'cage' at the middle of the room. Running forward I pushed everyone out of the way, but right before I reached the cage Bruce and Steve grabbed me and held me back.

"Where is he?! What have you done with Clint?! I swear if you've hurt him I'll kill you!" I shouted at Loki as I struggled to break free from Bruce and Steve.

"Give him back!" I yelled as the lights started to flicker wildly around us. My still silver eyes were locked with Loki's emerald ones as electricity began to crackle around my hands.

"Get her out of here!" Fury ordered urgently. With a deal of effort my teammates finally managed to drag me out of the room and down the hall to my own containment chamber. Unlike the one Loki was in mine was made of two foot thick steel with only one tiny window in the door. Once they had gotten me inside everyone backed away except Bruce who kept watch through the little window. I could feel myself losing control as I stepped backward into the middle of the chamber. Electricity was surging unchecked around me and I closed my eyes knowing what would come soon. The air around me started to buzz growing louder as the electrical particles sped up. Opening my eyes my gaze locked with Bruce's before I let out a loud shout of pain. At the same moment a burst of blinding blue light shot through the chamber before absorbing back into me. Collapsing in the middle of the chamber I caught my breath as Bruce opened the door and stared wide eyed with everyone else.

"Now I get why you're code name's Nova." Tony said looking around at the steaming walls.

"I'm ready to go back to my room now." I said still crouched on the floor. A minute later I was holding onto Steve's neck as he carried me to my room. I was asleep before we had even left the containment bay and everyone knew I would be that way until the next morning. It had been a while since I had lost control and it triggered a memory I had locked away years ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

~The Dream~

I was running through an old long forgotten part of Eastern Germany when I saw a flash of red hair in the distance. I already knew I was being chased by one person, but now there were two and I needed to find somewhere to hide fast. There was only one place to go, so I made my move quickly before they caught me. Off to my right was a tall wall that was thankfully missing some bricks making it easier to climb; behind it stood the the Topography of Terror. Once I was over the wall I made a mad dash for the nearest door desperate to get inside and find a safe place. I was running down an bleak, empty hall when I heard faint footsteps somewhere behind me. Chancing a glance over my shoulder I saw a large shadow moving along the wall and took in a sharp breath. The sudden intake of air and the fact that I wasn't watching where I was going caused me to trip over an old discarded chair. Panting and tired from the chase I barely found the strength to get up and make it into the nearest room. There was barely anything in the small room aside from a rusted old gurney and small metal cabinets that seemed to be in much the same condition.

"Shit!" I mumbled under my breath as I tried to think. Across the room I spotted a large window that was slightly open. Deeming it to be my only chance I ran over to it and threw it the rest of the way open.

"Stop!" Someone yelled behind me just as I started to climb out onto the ledge. Startled, I spun around to see a red haired woman and a man with a bow. The red haired woman had drawn her gun and had it aimed at me and I found myself frozen in place by fear. I didn't know why these people were after me, but it had to be bad if they were trying to kill me. Resigning myself to my fate I sank to the floor sobbing, thinking of everything I had done in my life and everything I hadn't done yet. I thought back to my mother who had struggled to raise me and how I had run away to ease her burdan. I thought back to my father and baby brother who had died years ago in a fire that took everything from us. Thinking back I realized that I had nothing to lose, so why was I crying in the face of death? Maybe it was the fact that I was only a fifteen year old who had barely begun to live that made all of my strength vanish. After a few minutes I realized that I was still alive and looked up to see the man walking over to me. Still afraid I tried to burrow as deep into the corner as possible in a feeble attempt to make myself invisible.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he knelt in front of me.

"What do you care? You're just going to kill me anyways." I said as I continued to cry and shake. The look on his face made my mind race with confusion as he turned to the woman.

"Natasha, will you put you're gun away? I think you've scared her enough that she's not gonna jump out the window." He said. Shifting her gaze to me the woman stepped back and put her gun away with no readable expression. Turing his attention back to me the guy sighed and began to explain.

"I'm sorry about that, Nat tends to get carried away with her work. We're not here to kill you; our bosses asked us to come find you." He said. I had to admit his voice was pleasant which calmed my nerves enough for me to speak.

"Y-Your bosses? Wh-what do they want from me?" I asked.

"It'd be better if they explained everything to you." He said as he stood up and offered me a hand. Noting my hesitation he smiled faintly.

"We're not going to hurt you Miss Tanis." He said. Smiling I started to reach for his hand but paused when a realization hit me.

"What's your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours." I said.

"I'm Agent Barton, but you can just call me Clint." He said as he took my hand and helped me to my feet. That was the day I met the man who gave my life meaning again.

~Dream End~

Opening my eyes I found myself staring at the ceiling of my room and let out a heavy sigh. I hated the memory of that day even if it was the same day I met him; hated any memory of my life before S.H.I.E.L.D unless it was of my family. Sitting up I tried to clear my head before standing up and walking out into the hall. After walking for a little while I came to the lab where Tony and Bruce were running tests on the scepter they had taken from Loki the night before, but they stopped what they were doing when they heard me enter the room.

"Are you doing better Eli?" Bruce asked as I walked over to them. Giving a halfhearted nod I found my eyes glued to the scepter on the table.

"That's what he used to change Clint?" I more stated than asked.

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure out how it works. We're going to find him Eli; I promise." Bruce said putting his hand over mine when he saw the pained look on my face. Shaking it off I retracted my hand and left the room heading for the mess hall. Getting my breakfast I found the table Steve always sat at and joined him.

Thanks for carrying me to my room yesterday, and I'm really sorry about all of that. I hope I didn't cause you guys too much trouble." I said as I picked at my food.

"Don't mention it Eli; it just means we need to find Barton faster. I'm just glad you don't get like that very often." He said from across the table. I had to agree with him; it was nice that I didn't get like that all the time. It was also silently agreed by everyone that the incident made us need Clint back even more as he was the only one that could get me to calm down when I got like that. That had been the way it was ever since I joined S.H.I.E.L.D and started getting close to him. He and Natasha were the first friends I ever made after joining and over the past six years I had grown eve closer to the two of them. Natasha had told me all about how she and Clint met and it didn't take long for me to realize she had hidden feeling for him. It didn't take her long to figure out the same thing about me either, but I didn't exactly try to hide it like she did; I only hid it from him. By the time he was taken by Loki nearly everyone on the Hellicarrier knew that I liked him as more than just a friend, but I hoped it was still a secret to him. After breakfast Steve decided to accompany me to the gym to train and I felt a slight comfort in his unwillingness to leave me unattended for too long. We had all met Steve a few years ago when he was unfrozen and he and I quickly began a friendship that was more like a brother sister thing than anything else. He was constantly keeping an eye on me to make sure I stayed safe and out of trouble, not that it always worked, but he did his best. We had been training for a while when we decided we had trained enough and headed our separate ways. Since it was nearly 11 pm I thought it would be best to get to bed, but every step I took closer to my room the more I dreaded the thought of having another nightmare. When Clint was around I never had nightmares; that was how I found out he had been taken. The same night Clint had been taken I had had a nightmare that the two of us were falling through a black abyss and no matter how hard we tried we couldn't reach each other. The thought of us not being able to catch each other terrified me enough to snap me out of a dead sleep and I automatically found Fury and asked him what had happened. When I had confirmed that something had happened to Clint I locked myself in my room for nearly a week causing everyone to worry about me. Sighing at the memory of making my friends worry about me I opened my bedroom door and stepped inside; suddenly sleep didn't sound so bad and it found me soon after I put my head on the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3: Clin't Return

The alarms blared in my ears breaking me from yet another nightmare. Sitting up in bed it took me a minute to realize that the alarms hadn't been part of my dream and I stared up at the flashing red light on my wall. Jumping out of bed I rushed out into the hall making my way past tons of panicked soldiers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"Is everyone okay?" I heard Fury's voice ask through my earpiece.

"Sir, what's going on?" I asked calmly as I weaved around the people in the halls.

"Tanis, engine three's been hit. Get out there and help Stark fix it; it we lose one more engine we fall." He ordered. With my orders given I did as I was told and made my way to the damaged engine.

"Tony?" I called into the visible clouds around us.

"Eli, get to the control panel and help Spangles; he's not used to this stuff." Tony's voice rang through the earpiece. Looking up I saw Steve standing next to the control panel and sighed; not only was he clueless about what he was doing, but I had to jump across open air to get over to him. With a few well timed acrobatics I managed to make it without falling to my untimely death and pushed him aside so I could see what the damage was. Before long we heard another engine power down and I stared wide eyed at the clouds as the Hellicarrier began to plummet toward the ground.

"It's Barton; he's taken down our systems and he's headed to the containment bay." That was all Fury managed to say before I turned to look at Steve.

"Go, we've got this." He said putting a reasurring hand on my shoulder. Nodding slightly I took off with only one thing on my mind: Clint.

"Clint!" I called when I finally reached the containment bay. Up ahead he stopped and slowly turned to face me, his bow and an arrow already in hand. Walking forward I tried to hold back my emotions, reminding myself that he was not the same man I knew; he was still under Loki's control.

"Clint, I know my words might not reach the real you, but I'm begging you please don't make me hurt you." I said as he took a step forward. Seeing his hand tighten around his bow my own hand found the dagger at my side; the same one he had given me a few months after we met. Stopping where I was I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of him notching his arrow and drawing the bow string back. I was still even as he loosed his arrow, but right before it hit it's mark in my heart I brought up my dagger, hitting the side of the arrow with the flat side of the blade as I sidestepped out of its path. Opening my eyes again I saw the smirk on his face and knew he recognized me now, but he still couldn't break free from Loki's hold. There was pain in both our eyes as we ran at each other and began hand-to-hand combat. I tried my best not to hurt him even as he tried his hardest to kill me and I silently begged him to stop. A few minutes later Natasha arrived and joined in the fight, but soon it was just her fighting as Clint had knocked me to the floor and I had hit my head pretty hard. Eventually my vision began to go until I blacked out to the sight of Natasha hitting Clint's head on the railing beside him, but before he also blacked out I caught a glimpse of his eyes flashing to mine in a look of worry.

"Eli? Eli, wake up." Steve's voice cut through the darkness makeing my eyes open just enough to see the blindingly bright lights above me. Lifting my palm toward the ceiling I watched the lights begin to flicker before dimming to a more comfortable light.

"God, I hate the lights here." I said rubbing my head as I sat up.

"Wait! Where's Clint? Is he alright?!" I asked suddenly remembering the fight.

"He's fine; he's right down the hall, Natasha's keeping an eye on him." Steve reassured me, but it wasn't enough to keep me from leaping out of bed and running out the door. Down the hall a little way I found Clint's room and slowly opened the door to see him sitting beside Natasha on the bed.

"Tani?" Clint said softly as his eyes met with mine. The sound of his voice saying his personal nickname for me sent my heart into a frenzy and I couldn't help but run over and hug him tightly as though he would vanish if I let go. I barely even noticed when Natasha stood up and quietly exited the room, the only thing that made me aware of it was Clint pushing me back enough to make me sit beside him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked inspecting me closely.

"I'm fine; just hit my head, but it looks like Natasha got payback for me." I said with a little laugh. He didn't seem to find it that funny as his face contorted into a grim frown. Seeing this I stopped laughing and put a hand comfortingly over his.

"Hey, I really am okay. Honestly I'm just glad you're back; it hasn't been the same without you." I said as he looked up at me.

"Nat told me about the other day. Only you would have the guts to yell at Loki like you were his mother." He said smirking at the thought.

"I had a feeling she would tell you, but I was still hoping she wouldn't." I said turning my gaze to the floor only to have Clint put a hand on my cheek turning my face back to him.

"I'm glad she told me. Some of the other agents and soldiers had told me you liked me, but I didn't believe it until Nat told me. I knew she wouldn't lie to me about something that serious even though I wanted to believe it before." He said. My teal eyes locked with his stormy blue-grey ones as he closed the small space between us and pressed his warm, soft lips firmly against mine. The feeling made my stomach do wild back flips and my heart felt like it was trying to break through my ribs with how fast it was beating. Without even thinking about it my arms snaked their way around his neck pulling him in closer and I felt him smile against my lips. Suddenly, as if lightning had struck my mind, I thought of Natasha and pulled away.

"Wait! What about Natasha? She has feelings for you too, and the two of you always seemed really close." I said staring into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Tani, I view Nat the same way you view Steve; she's like a sister to me. She understands that that's as far as my feelings for her go and accepts that you're the one I love. Trust me she's known for a while how I felt and known even longer how you felt; she's happy for us." He said smiling at me. Just as I was about to say something the door opened and in came Natasha and Steve.

"It's time to go." Steve said looking at us then Nat.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we stood up.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can any of you fly those jet's out there?" He asked as Clint went to get his stuff from the back room.

"I can." Clint said as he came back into the room. Seeing the skeptical look on Steve's face Nat and I nodded letting him know it was alright.

"Then suite up." He said before leaving us to get ready. We all knew what we were about to do; they had found Loki and now it was time for a little payback.


End file.
